


The Incredible Ramsay #4

by Gregged



Series: The incredible Ramsay [4]
Category: Diners Drive-ins and Dives, Hell's Kitchen (US TV) RPF, Marvel (Comics), The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gregged/pseuds/Gregged
Summary: The birth of an Abomination. Celebrity chef Gordon Ramsay thought his hulk problem was bad. Just wait until Guy Fieri gets to town.
Series: The incredible Ramsay [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103696
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Incredible Ramsay #4

Guy Fieri had always been a little jealous of Gordon Ramsay. When ever he googled celebrity chefs, Gordon's name always popped up first.

Guy had seen the news and watched the video of Gordon turning into a hulking green monster and destroying the cafeteria of Star labs.

Guy thought that if he could somehow stop Gordon now that he would become the number one chef in the world. 

Guy pulled his car into the parking lot of Bruce Banner's Star labs. He was here to see what happened to Ramsay and maybe to get a little bit for himself. 

Bruce Banner met him at the front door. "Hello there Mr. Fieri."

"Please, just call me Guy."

"How can I help you today Guy?"

"Well I heard about the accident my dear friend Gordon Ramsay had with your new gamma stove and I was hoping that maybe I could help."

The two of them walked through the lab discussing Ramsay's case. Bruce laid it all out about the accident and what he thought was happening to Gordon Ramsay. 

Then he said something that intrigued Guy. He said "I think that I might have a cure for his transformation. If I were to give him a concentrated dose of anti-gamma, it should counteract his condition."

Then Guy asked him "what would happen if a normal person took that same dose?"

"I'm not sure"said Bruce "but the effects could be catastrophic."

Bruce gave him a tour of room where the accident had happened and then took him over to the lab to see what he'd hoped would be the cure.

Bruce opened a case that contained a syringe with a dull green liquid in it. "This right here is our best hope for Gordon" exclaimed Bruce. 

"Where would you have to inject it"asked Guy?

"We only need to inject it in his arm but it will only work if he is in his hulk form."

Guy stared down at the syringe and without warning snatched it out of the case.

Bruce yelled out "nooo..." but it was too late.

Guy Fieri plunged it into his own arm and the effects were instantaneous. 

Guy's eyes turned green and he began to grow. He became a mass of green muscle but his transformation was painful. His bones were protruding out of his skin and his veins were bulging all through out his body.

He was doubled over in pain and panting. Slowly he stood up and then he roared "FLAVOR TOWN!!!!!!!"

Bruce Banner looked on in horror at the thing in front of him. It was just as he feared, it was an Abomination!


End file.
